User talk:Soldier Jean
Welcome Hi, welcome to Red vs Blue: The Blood Gulch Chronicles! Thanks for your edit to the Lopez the Heavy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- WhellerNG (Talk) 01:38, 8 August 2010 Please stop vandalising articals I will consider those two warnings but if you do something like that again I will report you to WhellerNG. If you have any problems or disagree on wether the edits should be considered vandalism please contact me on my talk page.Sniperteam82308 20:40, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Im not saying you were trying to vandalise the articals but you were. Omega's by putting up a picture of him that was obviosly fake due to it using Halo 3 graphics and Sisters page by removing all of the information and replacing it with three sentances and your reason given was Church was killed which while the Alpha was Yellow Church has not yet to have been shown dead. Like I said I am not saying you were trying to vandalise just that you were.Sniperteam82308 00:58, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Its alright and honestly we dont need any character pictures right now, however if you were to happen to stumble upon a picture we could use as an episode picture that would be great! Just remember those two while they should be counted as sepreate are strike 1 because I got back to you to late. 2 more and effectively your out and will be banned for a short amount of time but again dont worry this is just your first warning. Happy Editing:).Sniperteam82308 01:18, October 14, 2010 (UTC) This is not a threat it is mearly a warning so dont worry about it just forget it ok. Just try and make sure it doesnt happen once again Happy Editing:).Sniperteam82308 01:35, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Block Well you did do it at least three times once undone by Wheller himself and twice by me and no one really gets let off easy here (unfortunatly) so I wouldnt expect a lift anytime soon. And how did you even get on shouldnt your IP be blocked too? Your Friend Sniperteam82308 19:47, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Well this is why people should read talk pages. A few sections above your expanding the artical there was a section all about an argument over wether or not to add the Epsilon Church data. Honestly there would be less bans and undoings if people would read the damned things like Churchs artical or not calling the Alien Crunchbite. Anyway how long were you banned for? Your Friend:) Sniperteam82308 20:30, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Glad Im glad Cyrus was able to lift your ban. If I had adminship I would have lifted it about a week ago when you came to me. Anyway glad to see your back to your original account again but I will give you some advice dont ever call Wheller corrupt he will ban you just for that. Once he wasnt registered and so I undid an edit of his saying stop undoing this and I got banned for telling an admin to stop. Your Friend:) Sniperteam82308 23:06, October 31, 2010 (UTC) No problem, Glad to have you as a friend now. Don't worry, I'll collect :) Cyrus Arc 23:13, October 31, 2010 (UTC) No problem at all. Im always there for users that were unrightfully banned like yourself. But if you would like to help prevent this I am applying for adminship so I can delete pages ban those that deserve it(true vandals) and lift the ban of those that were unrightfully banned. I am not asking you to support me just saying if you would like to prevent this from happening to yourself or others to vote I am also not asking for support you can go against me or neutral and I still could not care here it is http://rvb.wikia.com/wiki/Red_vs_Blue:Administrators#Sniperteam82308 . Sorry for the rant and asking you. Your Friend:)Sniperteam82308 23:17, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Thank you with three votes it appears I have the most supports on there. I really hope I become one because well you have a point Wheller can misuse his power and with that I could better defend those that are on the wrong end of that. So what will you do with your two other accounts? YOur Friend:) Sniperteam82308 23:28, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Do you want me to unblock you Renegade Soldier account as well? Cyrus Arc 23:33, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Well I was thinking you would do that but with Cyrus (and possibly me in the future) on the wiki he(mabey we) will do his( mabey our) best to make sure it doesnt happen again. Your Friend:)Sniperteam82308 23:35, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. So I would like to know but it is fine if you wish for it to be unknown but are you male or female it would help when I defend you because I always call you they and would like to call you he or she because it sounds better dont you think. Your Friend:) Sniperteam82308 23:40, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Alright I just think it will sound better you know which would you rather defend a they or male/female. Anyway hope Wheller doesnt give you anymore problems.Sniperteam82308 23:44, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Yes I know thats what Im saying that he sounds better (more professional mabey?) than they. So Im surprised you havnt voted for Wheller to be demoted if you think hes so corrupt IM sure others like Bron Handa when he comes back from he two week ban would join you. Your Friend:) Sniperteam82308 23:53, October 31, 2010 (UTC) If you can get enough users to support the motion then yes. Go to the Administrators page and at the top it will give you a link to the demotion page there nominate hiom and if you get enough users he can be demoted by wikia.Sniperteam82308 23:58, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry. And I'll help demote Wheller as well. He has gone too far Cyrus Arc 00:04, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Same the same thing has happened one to many times with him banning without warning or for more personal reasons. I guess I will have to beg to wikia to either make Cyrus a burrecrat or myself or possiblsy both of us. Sorry Wheller its gone on far to long. But I must ask what happens if he bans all three of us for trying to demote him? Can he do that?Sniperteam82308 00:08, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Well actually there are two types of admins Burecratts like Wheller who hold the most power and Sysops like Cyrus. Burecratts can demote and promote users even admins so yes Wheller could demote him and ban him leaving the three of us defenseless. Of course we can always go complain on wikia and they will ban him restore us, hopefully. Your Friend:) Sniperteam82308 00:23, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :: You guys don't get it do you? Soldier Jean was banned for using multiple accounts in an attempt to get around a ban. that's a no no. --WhellerNG 01:47, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Its Done I have done it time to support his de-adminship.Sniperteam82308 01:19, November 1, 2010 (UTC) um Hello, soldier jean, My name is Jman98. I wanted to let you know that your not allowed (Sorry if I spelled that wrong) to have more than 1 account. Just wanted to let you know that way you don't get an "Official Warning" like I did for having 2 accounts. Just wanted to let you know that way you don't get in trouble. ~Tootles~ ~Jman 98~ 07:04, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed. Multiple accounts are a no-no. I have banned your alternate accounts until December 31st 9999. Make another one, and I shall ban this one to that date as well.--WhellerNG 20:12, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Ban Lift Nice job. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 23:15, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Why be dissapointed you got your account back. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 23:21, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Well if I get adminship for myslef and Cyrus gets his back we will have three people with power. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 23:30, November 13, 2010 (UTC) No he simply applied for adminship at the wikia central and got sysop a few months ago Burrecratship. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 23:35, November 13, 2010 (UTC) He got it for being the only admin on the wiki and so he could promote other users there is no need for another Burrecratt and I only need Sysop powers if I am to do as I wish. I cannot go there for we dont need a Burrecratt although we could use an Sysop. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 23:51, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Well he does use it responsibly most of the time and with Sysop rights all I want to do is ban vandals,trolls,spammers, and delete pages. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 23:58, November 13, 2010 (UTC) I have not. I merly belive that he uses it responibly MOST of the time not all for who can truly do that. You see not even the president can do that. I will remember what he did to you Cyrus Bron and me but it will not change we cannot change the past and now that you have your account back along with Bron it is nearly behind us. When Cyrus gets his back it will not matter at all now. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 00:06, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Great Jean you got your old profile back!!! CyrusArc 00:10, November 14, 2010 (UTC) We'll see :) CyrusArc 00:15, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Same with me and Cyrus as admins the wiki will improve greatly and then we can finally put all this behind us. Also have you played Black Ops best game ever? Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 00:17, November 14, 2010 (UTC) You should first play the zombie mode my favorite map so far. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 00:20, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Just wanted to say that I got my adminship back :) CyrusArc 00:26, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Maybe :P I would totally promote you to Adminship! u Ralok and Sniper. HEY!!!! u need to make up for lost time! get editing! CyrusArc 02:15, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hospital Much much better I am on an medical steriod or something and so I must apoligize ahead of time(hopefully) if at any time this week I come of as a dick. But yea my breathing has gone back to normal and I have gone outside for the first time this week I think (sorry hospital time way longer than regular time) and I am going to be able to make it for thanksgiving in buh dah da da somewhere in the south. Yea this year my family hasnt gone much into planning where we go but we agreed someplace in the south for warmth. So yea thanks:) for asking how are you? Good I hope. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 21:50, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Pictures I've got some character pics. -- ~Jman 98~ 21:55, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Pics On my user page. LOLZ. Im the one who uploaded and made the Tucker and Junior pic, The Red Team with Chupathingy pic, etc. -- ~Jman 98~ 00:17, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh! I can get you a pic of Doc! Just give me a few minutes! -- ~Jman 98~ 00:28, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok Alright, I'm on it. ~Jman 98~ 01:00, November 21, 2010 (UTC) No, theres no problem, I just had to turn on my xbox and make it. Yes I make my screenshots. So here it is: also, I need to be given credit since I made it. ~Tootles~ ~Jman 98~ 02:22, November 21, 2010 (UTC) No probs. ~Jman 98~ 02:28, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Mkay thanks for the heads up! Re:Activity Noone that hasn't already been here and left. I did recruit some people when the wiki was doing good when Revelation was still taking place but now people stopped.Don''t worry though people will return when Season 9 comes I am sure. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 21:32, November 23, 2010 (UTC)'' thanksgiving why it's quite good, any yours? CyrusArc 01:05, November 26, 2010 (UTC) One of the best thank you for asking. I have eaten well today having not eaten in preperation for the past two days and I think Ciera will be staying until March because she has not experianced a cold snowy winter for about 10 years. Not a very good reason and sorry for saying this but no complaints when you have a very very hot friend staying in your house:). And after hearing this my girlfriend broke up with me not to upset though she was getting very annoying. I don't mean wanting to spend time and go shopping and stuff I mean never letting me leave the house and not letting me see my friends often I am so glad it is over. Sorry for the yet again rant How was your thanksgiving. Good I hope.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 02:05, November 26, 2010 (UTC) I never got along with my family either but now I like seeing them at least all of them but my sister. Shes a prima dona brat still shes 16 thought she would outgrown it you know.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 03:25, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Sci-Fi novel Yes I did never really came up with a title but it was about a soldier in World War III that was happening from 2005 and the novel was set in December 2012(remember this story was written in 1999). The war distracted everyone from 2 disasters coming from space. Then the guy was shot by his superior officer because he learned that the officer was going to kill 12000 US citizens as a sign of good will to the other army on December 21st,2012 (the other army never got a name for them either as you can tell I am not good with names.) Anyway he was left for dead when the first disaster strikes. It is a black hole and it absorbs him. He goes into another dimmension where the inhabitants called Veni have about 100000000000 times the inteliigance of us humans today. It is learned that what he thought was an alternate universe is really just the future. He learns another disaster a solar flare will strike on December 21st 2012. He also learns that these creatures he found took the Earth from the few 500 surviving humans after their world of Venus was destroyed by the solar flare. They waited and took Earth a few months after it struck allowing the Earth to cool. They eventually used oxygen machines to produce oxygen while also rebuilding the atmosphere and then using genetics they captured from farm animals,plants,ect. recreated everything but humans. He is then taken to a lab to be studied and while they do so give him the power of a black hole. Using said power he escapes the universe and goes back to his own a mere day before the solar flare and killings begin. He tries to warn everyone but is taken in by the US. When scientists discover he is right and his powers they tell him he can stop it from happening if he uses his power to absorb the flare. He is released so he can do so and he puts on a space suit attaches himself to a cable and goes through a black hole. He watches as the flare hits Venus and he creates a huge black hole that absorbs the flare sending it to the past(which I thought of making a sequel that would explain it was this solar flare that killed the dinosaurs and would explore the war at the end.) He returns to Earth through his black hole and discovers an invasion going on from the Veni. As he prepares to fight he sees the general and the two get into a fight. But a Veni comes in and breaks it up vaporizing both. In the epiloge it has been 3 years since the invasion began and humanity is still fighting. The scientist that studied him continued studying the sample he derived from James(the black hole man) and finds a way to give it to someone. But the person has to have the same blood type which is a fictional one that is so rare it is confined to one family. It ends with the one surviving memeber of the family Pete(Jame's brother) being dragged into a lab. Thank you that is a good title.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 18:14, November 26, 2010 (UTC) So Back again sorry I couldn't do that because well Black Ops. But yea have you noticed all these new users think they are some big shit? Its getting annoying because at everyturn I prove them wrong and yet everytime they repeat the same thing before.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 02:44, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry Jman is a friend. Or at least I consider him one. So doing good not sick for once, lost the thanksgiving weight and got my xbox back. Been playing Black Ops and Reach ever since.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 22:02, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Well should I lie? Still her but other than her I would have to say my friend Faith. Sadly Ciera is leaving the week after New Year.:( But she promised already to come more often and sooner:))Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 22:13, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh I just love them both. Both are funny,intelligant,are willing to stand up for themselves, and are all around great to be around. Plus they are hot but thats just a bonus.:)Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 22:55, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Wah eaasy girls no. I would not enjoy that. I want one I know I would love and one that would love me back. And beliveve me I have been friends with both ever since 5th grade so from then till my 21 years of age now... Lets say I've had time to talk. And yes I know my page says 18 my two brothers constantly edit my account on here, the Call of Duty wiki(both my autistic 18 year old bro) and the Resident Evil wiki(10 year old). Might change it but kinda lazy. Everything there is right but the age. And maybe birthday.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 23:12, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Not for me. I love those two and those two only. Until I meet someone else that is like them(smart funny fun to be around and pretty) I don't think I will date.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 23:22, December 15, 2010 (UTC) So gentler than being best friends? Gentler than not trying anything? Not sure how much gentler I can get.23:27, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh my I couldn't imagine. In real life I am an ass to most but also shy. Not a good pair. Oh my but I would love to. Besides one lives what I think is more than 8 hours away and the other has a boyfriend. So screwed there to.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 01:09, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Well Haven't heard of anything about RvB which is odd. Normally I thought we would at least get a title by now I mean its only about 4 months away. Hmm Halo. Well getting microsoft points tommorrow so will be getting the Noble map pack. Oh and I still think all armor abilitys are shit. Fanon. Planning on going back there after the holidays. Working on one at the Dead Space wiki as my version of what Dead Space 2 will be. And Star Wars. Never knew you were a fan. Well learned Clone Wars is returning on January 7th. That it will be taking a darker turn with Ahsoka possibly going to the darkside, and Savage Opress Dookus new acolyte will massacre clones and jedi. Oh and Delta squad will be in one Opress episode. So anything new with you. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 19:13, December 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm Sorry That must be terrible Anyway thats cool. I think her destiny is dying to help Anakins decent to the darkside. And to help turn the once childish show into something truly wonderful.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 20:42, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Thats the only way I can see it. Well I must ask you. Because I feel America is becoming stupid rather being mindless than educated especially when compared to other contries. Now I don't think that is racist do you? I mean I am a proud American I just don't feel we are unlocking our full potential.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 21:02, December 24, 2010 (UTC) I know! Thats why I like Obama hes trying to bring back the strive and make us smart. I actually believe everyone is brainless. Look at how little we know. We have our theorys but no fact. And no for my beliefes I am probably banned from the Call of Duty wiki.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 21:12, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Finally someone else with those beliefs. History repeats itself always. I realize that WW3 will happen. I also realize that as my acsestors did I will die. As the dinosaurs humanity will become extinct. The Universe will end. People believe they know everything when they literally know nothing. That is why science interests me it provides a way to learn. Most are content with knowing nothing I am not I need to know as much as I can. I guess you can't share those beliefs with those who believe they know everything and are content to know nothing or else you will be given shame. I once tried to explain it to my father. He simply said "If we know nothing how did we make SUVs TVs how do I know multiplacation." I told him "We don't know how do we know our multiplacation is right? How do we know that they are TVs or SUVs what if they are something else. Look at the universe how big it is. We know nothing about it. We hardly know about our own planet. We don't even know how the brain functions." Some just refuse to believe they are wrong. Even with cold hard fact.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 03:16, December 25, 2010 (UTC) We "need" and want. To get those we lie cheat steal and declare war. A Utopian society is never going to happen as nothing can be perfect. We may not see anything wrong as we do in our world but there is always something wrong. This is humanity with all our imperfectys.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 03:42, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry I wasn't banned. Nearly but not. The dumbass realized I wasn't being racist and that I believe everyone is stupid and gave the reason. Hell I might have enligthened him.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 18:28, December 25, 2010 (UTC) The banned one. Yea I got that.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 03:14, December 28, 2010 (UTC) About me nearly being banned from the CoD wiki. Wasn't because the guy realized I wasn't being racist since I thought everyone including myself was brainless.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 03:17, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh no sorry. Well new with me. I have been getting alot of hate by vandals on the Call of Duty wiki even had one Fizzywizzy come here just to replace my page with Dickhead. If you haven't seen Raloks blog I am upset with my family just go there to see why. Oh and Star Wars related I just got my copy of Star Wars Republic The Hidden Enemy so I finished the Republic series. Thats all really. What about you?Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 03:27, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Same here Don't worry. Even if Wheller does something outragous I'll still talk to you on the fan fiction wiki. I tend not to leave friends always trying to stay in touch even a little bit.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 04:30, December 28, 2010 (UTC) I don't even know how she found out in the first place... CyrusArc 04:43, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Only an older sister that doesn't know about this, she's in college. CyrusArc 04:59, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Well I did go to the Kingdom Hearts wiki so whats your name there. And I like FF so I would join that anyway. Whats your name there?Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 05:01, December 28, 2010 (UTC) What's your name there? CyrusArc 05:07, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Great! And you? ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 00:32, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Sure, what do you want to talk about? ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 00:43, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Maybe bringing Lopez and Donut back in real-time. :) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 00:47, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Cool, can I get a link? ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 00:55, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Drunkard. I am fucking shaking of hatred and still fear.. Go to Raloks blog to see why. Anyway whats up? You meet up with Joel yet?Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 02:42, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh well. Doesn't matter. How was your weekend? Hope it was better than mine. So did you see what happened on Raloks blog to me. This weekend with that and one of my favorite pizza places called Cosmos shut down has given me a real kick in the balls if you know what I mean.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 01:38, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Same if something happened to you. But thats why in case I die I have it so on every wiki I post my best friend will put on my page that I died and how I died. So people know. Oh and which account are you more active on The Dark Master or Soldier Jean?Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 02:14, January 10, 2011 (UTC) My true name is on my page... well minus my middle name Andrew.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 02:39, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Yep:)Template:Sniperteam82308 02:27, January 11, 2011 (UTC) I can't remember if it was in the series. But everytime I get in a falcon and do an emergancy drop I get caught in the blades and killed. Has happened alot. So do you watch Arby n the Chief?Template:Sniperteam82308 02:33, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Its not from Rooster Teeth its from John CjG. Or Digital Pheer. Hes pretty awesome. You should check his videos out. They are Halo videos to.Template:Sniperteam82308 02:41, January 11, 2011 (UTC) I honestly have no clue. I do like the animation style and it has an interesting premise. Plus I mean a monster high school. Template:Sniperteam82308 22:48, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Blarg... and I have now watched the whole series so far. And I think I dropped my dick along the way. I actually enjoyed some episodes. But don't worry I won't be getting the dolls... I hope. But Ralok he says they are good having individuality, more joints that are better covered up than Barbie dolls, and some other stuff.Template:Sniperteam82308 03:56, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Batman Nothing much found out who was playing Catwoman in Batman 3. Went in a depression because of it. Found out Arkham City was Mark Hamils last Joker voice had a depression about that. God I am a nerd. Oh and was dissapointed when I found out that Darth Maul was Opresses only LIVING brother and that for now they aren't making an episode about it. Also that they are continueing Batman Beyond according to you but not Batman The Animated Series which was way better. But outside my Batman fandom I have had a pretty good time. So how were you? Where did you go?Template:Sniperteam82308 02:46, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Yay I'm not alone! And I hope. I mean they don't have very good villians and I don't like Bane or a villianous Catwoman I like her as an anti hero. And no other good people like Harley Quinn, Killer Croc, Mr Freeze, or The Riddler. Plus they could bring Joker back. CGI maybe to digitally restore Heath Ledger's face onto someone else. Or just hire someone else. Say his features changed by his time in Arkham. Or was it the prison he was sent to.Template:Sniperteam82308 02:57, January 23, 2011 (UTC) From The Animated Series? That was cancelled in 98.Template:Sniperteam82308 03:04, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh well. I thought it had more action than plot. Plus not as good villians.Template:Sniperteam82308 03:08, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Not really. I prefer the good ol rouge gallary.Template:Sniperteam82308 04:22, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Yay someone to talk to. And I'm the only one that was here for 3 WHOLE DAYS! I didn't leave. I just talked to myself. So what do you want to talk about? I may be a little late with the message I think its shower time. I'm getting a tad greassy.Template:Sniperteam82308 01:26, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Yay. Hmm well heres a list. 1 Joker or Harley Quinn 2 Whoever wasn't 1 3Killer Croc 4 Scarecrow 5Ventriliquist 6Poison Ivy 7 Two Face Who are yours?Template:Sniperteam82308 01:43, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Freeze is good. Originally he was shit. Then BTAS gave him a real backstory and I liked him. Still hes not on my tops list. So do you have a favorite comic or story arc from Batman? Or even series like Robin, Batman Beyond?Template:Sniperteam82308 01:52, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Just the fact hes not a superpowered hero yet he doesn't use weapons. Well Earth 2 Batman does but hes gone now. My favorite is either the Batman: Adventures series(based on the tv show so plent of Joker and Harley), Batman: The Killing Joke, No Mans Land, or One Year Later. Sorry for the late response played a bit of Air Hockey.Template:Sniperteam82308 02:16, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh how I wish we lived in a time when comics were just 10 cents. Now some can be up to $10!Template:Sniperteam82308 02:18, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Alright and thats great its getting lonely here.:( Hope your dinners good and that you can talk later.:)Template:Sniperteam82308 00:19, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Star Wars Wanna talk about Knights of the Old Republic?Template:Sniperteam82308 04:18, January 30, 2011 (UTC) The fact its one of the things outside of the Original Trilogy to the Legacy era that has real plot. Also the multiple endings, choice making, and the characters are just plain awesome. What do you like of it?Template:Sniperteam82308 04:23, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Well what do you want to talk about. Anything. I'm all ears.Template:Sniperteam82308 04:33, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Sure. I must say. I did like the first game it was great. A little to linear but great nontheless. II well I think TFU3 will have lower expectations. It felt more like TFU.5 to me. To much like the first. Trying to figure out who you really are. Having Juno be a key point in finding that out. Travling the galaxy. They even brought back Proxy who in my opinion should have stayed dead.Template:Sniperteam82308 04:38, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Really? I felt the first one had a good betrayal plot. But what can you expect from a prequel game. We already know both Vader and Palpatine survive. And I thought the second one was really bad to. The darkside missions in the games are fun though. Oh have you seen Halo: Nemisis yet. I think its fake but if its real it kind of looks like a Mass Effect game. Looks good though I mean I love Mass Effect.Template:Sniperteam82308 04:44, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Halo I know the Halo universe has so much potential yet they focus on what people don't want. Super soldiers. I want a normal marine sqaud. Not ODST's not Spartans no just regular marines. Plus why doesn't Halo just use Frostbite 2.0 that is what they use in Bad Company. I wish I could make a fully destructable game. Say you see a Covenant CCS battle crusier in the distance and next to it is you objective. Well I would like if you could make a choice. Call in the Longswords I believe destroy the cruiser and it crashes into your objective allowing you to get there quick simple and easy. That would be amazing to me.Template:Sniperteam82308 04:53, January 30, 2011 (UTC) That would be. Or imagine actual jokes from the Marines. There is was so much Bungie could have done. I'm not even sure if we will get a new game.Template:Sniperteam82308 05:01, January 30, 2011 (UTC) That sounds pretty good. Man. I want a Machinima that just parodys other Machinimas. That would be funny. Like a cop one where they act all serious when something simple is going on like a cat in the tree but something seems like to much work they just act like assholes and don't give a shit.Template:Sniperteam82308 05:07, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Good night my friend. And we both know I probably will. Relaxation is hard for me. Mainly because there is so much I would rather be doing. And we will my friend we always do have great conversations. Perhaps the next one could be of Republic Commando. Template:Sniperteam82308 05:34, January 30, 2011 (UTC) That may be the most epic dragonball thing ever.Template:Sniperteam82308 01:41, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Looks good so far.:)Template:Sniperteam82308 02:41, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Yep:). These are a few good ones I found. All Star Wars.Template:Sniperteam82308 02:48, February 1, 2011 (UTC)thumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|left Alright see ya.:) Template:Sniperteam82308 03:11, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Yep their good. Sorry the storm took out my power.Template:Sniperteam82308 17:17, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey! How are ya? Where ya been.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 03:41, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Other than getting pissed when the Packers stoped scoring nothing new. Except I found Toys Forgotten in time. They are the greatest. Nice employees and a nerd shop(they sell Ralph Macqurie action figures as well as ones from A New Hope) its amazing.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 02:28, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Nice somthing funnier.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 22:22, February 8, 2011 (UTC)thumb|300px|right Ahh. I like all sorts. Dark, light, violent, perverted(my favorite).Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 22:29, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Thats why I like the video at the very end.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 22:33, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Well a Dead Space 2 DLC about the Extraction characters was already announced. And I'm having fun with the Black Ops map pack.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 22:38, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh yea so have you two had your chat yet? And Black Ops is good. a good campaign alright multiplayer and fun zombie mode. Dead Spaxe. Yea it requires plenty of learning.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 22:43, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Realy?! I would work there for quite a while. I mean hanging around hilarious people and what not.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 22:49, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh this may be because I wasn't respect(ha I was bullied) for being different and well poor I have a bleak output that alot of people don't deserve better.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 22:58, February 8, 2011 (UTC) You know one reason why America is in a rescesion(Obama says its getting better HA!) its because we give awful people a place to stay. A tv. Good food. We should just throw them in the slammer and leave them to rot for being evil. Or at least thats how I feel. But theres the whole uncruel punishment. Ha they commit a crime they should be punished.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 23:11, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Nothing. Another lonely Valentines Day.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 23:39, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Ive just decided not to try this year.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 23:43, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Well good luck to you then my friend. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 23:49, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Congrats! I as usual managed to stay single. Isn't that great -_- Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 12:14, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Not a single one:PYour Friend :)Sniperteam82308 22:32, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Nice. Only ones I've been hearing are from the rooster teeth user in Libya.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 03:52, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm well the type... I think a futuristic, western, or mediveal would be nice as open world games. Maybe a role playing superhero one where you have to make choices that will determine you to be a hero to villain with the middle choice being vigilante.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 21:04, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Ohh that does sound good.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 21:12, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm. She could be a prisoner of war... and one thing I think it would be best if we were to break the whole in video games woman have to be fucking models. Her home planet would be outnumbered and outgunned... and out technologyfied... and we could have some emotional side like seeing your family or unit slaughtered to heighten your will to fight the bastards. Or as a choice you could join the more powerful alien team and slaughter the people you once knew and loved.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 21:21, February 28, 2011 (UTC) I've got it. The game should open with the invasion begining. We follow this girl and watch as her family ushers her to safety only for moments later they themselves to be slaughtered. A clean up crew comes by to check for survivors and she is one of the only few. Knowing she has nothing and noone else to live for she becomes part of an experimental group that will turn her into a super soldier. As she is on her test mission the aliens recieve word of this and ambush killing all of the squad but her. In an effort to learn what the experiments did to her they conduct experiments of their own while housing her in a prison. The tutorial level could be the ambush and the first real level could be breaking out. And thats what I was going for! Depending on desicions made throughout the game your ending will be affected.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 21:36, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Sorry I have to go for a little bit. I should be on in about an hour or two. See ya then.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 21:42, February 28, 2011 (UTC) What!? Fucker! Why would she do that! God dammit I am sick of admins banning because of simple mistakes! Thats one reason Doomlurker is one of my favorite administrators he gives A FEW warnings before a block. Unless its flatout vandalism of course. But anyway look away from the rant... what gives her the right? I have half a mind to go there and give her a peice of my mind("and another half that agrees" oh Church).Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 03:23, March 3, 2011 (UTC) You should and yea. To be honest I think since the 8th one the series has been going downhill.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 22:44, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Sounds like a good name.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 17:15, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Not really. Sorry.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 18:16, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Pretty good. I'm going to Disney this May with my friend Jordan(she invited me) which should be fun. Mainly me and her but... anyway also Homefront is only 2 days away! I'm so excited about that! So how have you been?Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 05:37, March 13, 2011 (UTC) So whats up?Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 02:42, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey Soldier! What's going on? [[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] 02:47, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Nice. And I go there simply to fuck around with little girls... wait that came out wrong. Well I like to teach them... no thats not it. Anyway I just go there to piss people off. So you see the Season 9 trailer. Looks good. A bit upsetting that we likely will see no Reds or Blues but Washington seems different. In a likeable kind of way. And then York... and Meta. Plus all the CGI. Looks great. So a small part in the script eh. Nice. You will have to tell me what part if you get it.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 02:48, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, I don't really give a shit. Just Kidding, but hope you succeed! ;) [[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] 02:55, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Sorry only one I could find was banned under copyright from Rooster Teeth LLC. So sad... the rest are fan made trailers using scenes(mostly the Chapter 19 Tex vs Meta ones) in a trailer. It is very good though. Shows York's face explains why Meta can't talk, shows an emotional side to Wash that he cares for Meta, and shows The Director! Or at least his lower face... and its all CGI which is cool.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 02:58, March 14, 2011 (UTC) No this series will be a prequel series. I wish York lived to. But not even he could survive a bomb(plus he didn't have his healing unit on him). Anway Jman was kind enough to post the video he found. You should watch it. Fucking amazing like I said.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 03:09, March 14, 2011 (UTC) I know. We all expected a continuation of the Epsilon story. Although I supose according to Burnie he would just keep looping and do the same shit over again because he never had Alpha experiances. Although he said that one day Epsilon would break the loop. Or I mean if not that a red vs blue with everyone but Church and Tex. I personally think this could have been a mini series but hey I'm not complaining. It still looks great.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 03:15, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Maybe. I just rewatched it. I don't know maybe it will feature the reds and blues. I mean it has the last picture of Epsilon(before running to catch up) and I belevie I see either Tex or Wash with South and York. Also if you have ever played Resident Evil 5 York looks a lot like Chris Redfield.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 03:22, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good. I really lost interest in the series at 4. I mean they just changed everything there.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 03:25, March 14, 2011 (UTC)